There's Always Another Chance
by Russian8once1psych7
Summary: Sequel to One Time Should Have Been Enough... 5 years later enjoy!: i was kinda worried about this but please enjoy i don't own anything- Lauren:
1. Chapter 1

Sequel finally! hope you enjoy

Chapter 1

5 Years later

Seventeen year old Henry ran down the stairs and grabbed an apple before leaving the house for school. His father Graham left early in the morning for work and Henry didn't say good bye to his mother Emma only because she was surprisingly still sleeping and the twins weren't going to school today due to both of them being sick. So Henry just wanted to leave before he would get sick. He sprinted into class and sat down at his desk right as the bell rang.

"Running late Henry?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Sorry Ms. Blanchard mom is sleeping and the twins are still sick."

"It's okay Henry, just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Promise!" He said getting out his books and setting it on the desk then finding a pencil on the bottom of his bag. He flipped to a clean page in his note book.

"Alright class now that everyone is settled can you guys take notes on chapter 5 from your textbook." Henry raised his hand. "Yes?"

"I think i forgot my textbook at home." He said innocently.

"That's okay you can borrow one." Mary Margaret said handing him the textbook that she had as an extra in case someone forgot theres. 15 minutes later most of the kids were done reading and taking notes. Mary Margaret sat infront of her laptop checking her email. She had a new one from Emma.

"Hey Mary Margaret,

Hopefully Henry made it too school okay, twins are still sick and i am spending the day home with them. Hopefully we can reschedule for the meeting after school.~Emma" Mary Margaret smiled at the email and looked at Henry who was texting underneath his desk. She stood up and walked over to him he looked up. "Phone?" Mary Margaret said with her hand out. He placed the phone in her hand and she walked back to the desk and put it in the drawer. "You can get it at the end of the day." Henry sighed and looked around the class. There sat Paige staring out the window but always looking at Henry smiling then getting back to her work. Henry really liked her but he still didn't know how to tell her. Her father was Jefferson and well truthfully Jefferson scared the crap out of Henry.

At lunch Henry sat alone, not because he didn't have friends but because he really just wanted to concentrate on something other than school and friends. His mind was up in the clouds he started to think about college was that even an option does anyone in story brooke even go to college sure they do but do they come back. He wanted to start talking to his parents there was a college down the road Bates but he wasn't sure he knew what he wanted to do in life but he wasn't sure how to tell someone. He wanted to be a writer, not like a fairy tale writer but write drama stories and maybe start writing tv shows if he could that would be his dream. His only worry is if people supported it. People always said he would be a cop just like his parents but the truth thats something he isn't interested in. Paige walked up to him at the table and sat down next too him.

"Hi Henry." She said in a cheerful voice.

"Hey Paige!" Henry said shutting the note book.

"Why can't you show me what your doing?" Paige asked

"It's nothing. Just a story i am working on." he said getting defensive.

"I can't read it can i?"Paige asked again.

"No!" Henry said getting his note book and his bag then leaving Paige sitting at the table. The fact was he was scared to show his writing to people he didn't want people to think he was weird. It's not like he wasn't weird he already thought that of himself no matter how much his mom told him he wasn't, but that didn't make him feel that way.

"Henry?" He looked up.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Emma sat down next to her son.

"Well Mary Margaret called and said you were texting in class and then she saw you get angry at lunch. Are you okay?" She said moving her sons hair away from his face.

"I am fine" he said.

"Are you sure Henry?"

"I mean i am not really sure." Emma looked at her son.

"Do you want to come home?"

"I still have another class."

"It's fine you can miss it." They got up and Emma handed Henry his phone. He gave her a puzzled look. "I already talked to Mary Margaret she gave it too me."

"Oh" he said and He left school with his mom. They drove to the diner and sat down.

"So what is going on Henry?"

"Honestly i want to go to college."

Emma looked at her son shocked. not that she didn't expect him too but he never mentioned it and she always thought he wanted to stay around here and StoryBrooke.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey I am back this story will be longer only because I think you guys deserve it!:)**

**I don't own anything:(**

**Chapter 2**

Emma stared at her son still shocked on what he said. Granny placed two hot chocolates on the table and Emma gave her a smile.

"Really you want too go to college?" She asked.

"Yes I don't want to stay around here in Storybrooke" Henry said sipping his hot chocolate. "If you and dad don't support me I don't know what I will do." Emma reached out for her sons hand and held it.

"Of course we will support you no matter what this is just new."

"So you didn't expect me to go to college did you?"

"No Henry I knew you should go it was just something that was never brought up and I thought you wanted to stay here in Storybrooke."

"Don't get me wrong I love it here but it's time for change."

"That's true Kidd change is always good." Henry smiled.

"What?" Emma asked confused.

"You called me Kidd you haven't called me that for a while." Emma laughed a little.

"Guess it has been a while... but I have a question fo you?"

"Anything mom?"

"What are you interested in doing after high school when you go to college?" Emma asked a little worried on what to expect from her son who has a big imagination.

"I want to be a writer." He said pulling out his note book and showed Emma. "See this is what I do when I am in my room with the door shut I write and write and write." Emma flipped through the note book that her son just handed her. It was filled with pages of writings and a few sketches.

"Wow..."

"That's only half." Henry said pulling out the other note book. "This is the 2nd half of the story."

"Can I read this Henry?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess so it's basically about stuff around her and how that most people in the outside world won't ever know only we here know."

"So you basically wrote a book on Storybrooke."

"Well I guess so but only we all know that...See" he flipped half way through the first note book and read a line. "She wasn't a perfect mom she knew that but she was perfect to her son, He would always see her as his hero no matter what." Henry said looking up at his mom whose eyes were a little watery.

"So you write about your experiences and feelings?" Emma asked.

"Yes...but there is always a twist and turn somewhere in the story to keep it entertaining." he said Emma stood up and sat next too her son on the other side of the booth and gave him a hug.

"Mom not in public..." Henry whined, Emma laughed and gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

"Henry I am so proud of you."

"Well it's something I started long ago."

"How long?"

"when I was 8 I started but it sounded stupid."

"Your work isn't stupid its creative." Emma said making sure her son new that he wasn't stupid.

"Well know it is but before it was all about dragons and stuff like that."

"Well I am glad you told me."

The two of them sat in Granny's Diner for a long time after that. Waiting for a call to distract them but that never happened. Until Graham walked in with Jennifer and Charlotte who were feeling a lot better now. They sat on the other side of the booth with Graham across from there bother and mother.

"Hey Henry so how was your day?" Graham asked his son. Granny placed another 3 hot chocolates in front of them.

"Really good mom got me early but I rather not talk about it." Henry said Graham gave Emma a confused look.

"We will talk tonight about it" Emma said Graham nodded.

"Henry guess what!" Charlotte said.

"What Charlie?" Henry asked.

"I see Grandma!" Jennifer said cutting off her sister and pointing.

"Jenny it's not okay to point." Emma said scolding her daughter but standing up at the same time.

"Emma, Graham." Mary Margaret said hugging her daughter.

"Hey Mum, Where is David?"

"Finishing up some work mind if I sit down."

"No not at all." Graham said grabbing a seat for himself so that Mary Margaret sat with Jenny & Charlie.

They sat there and talked it's not like they didn't see Mary Margaret a lot but sometimes they got busy and forgot to catch up on stuff. Soon David joined them and the family enjoyed a nice dinner. This is what Emma wanted a family and that is what she got. She hugged her son once again who gladly accepted it. Her daughters played with most of the food on their plate and ended up making a mess, but they're 7 years old what do you expect.

**Sorry to end chapter here wanted to post more of the chapter I think I am going too add one more chapter after this. Have to go school now :)**

**Lauren:)**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Sorry for the long wait!:) Enjoy!:)

Chapter 3

Henry sat in front of the computer and googled colleges in Maine. He found a college called Bates and looked through the classes. He printed out some papers put them in a file folder and shoved them into his backpack. He shut his bedroom door and sprinted down the stairs to see what was for breakfast but to his surprise no one was there. He walked outside and noticed everyone was walking in towards town.

"Henry!" Paige shouted and ran up to him in tears.

"what's going on Paige?"

"there was another fire at the mayors house..." Henry couldn't think he ran towards the house. He didn't want too believe it. He left Paige there in the street but he had to make sure Regina was okay.He saw his Mom and ran too her. She stopped him before he could go any farther.

"Henry..."

"No...No she can't be gone i know she put you through hell but no she can't be gone!" Henry yelled tears streaming down his face. Emma just pulled him into a big hug,

"I am sorry kidd" she just held her son and let him cry even though they haven't talked much to Regina, she was still Henry's mom not biologically and not legally anymore but she took Henry and raised him. Gave him a better life then Emma could have done, so she thought. But at times she wished she did raise Henry herself.

Regina was dead... that's what hurt Henry the most. He hasn't been nice to her lately but he did want to tell her he started to look at colleges But now, well now he couldn't.

He sat in the sheriff's office with Graham he wasn't sure what to really think he waited there for about an hour. He signed.

"Something bothering Henry?"

"I think i found a college." Graham's face lit up.

"That's great Henry!"

"Can we go check it out next weekend just the two of us?"

"Why not your mom?"

"I just want time with you"

"Alright great yes we can go next week!"

"Dad how can you be so happy now when...when you don't even know who started the fire..."

"Henry, it was an accident no one did it on purpose."

"i think someone did"

"But Henry no one did." Henry gave his dad a look the same look that Emma would give him when she was pissed off or upset. Henry left the station without saying anything to Graham and went back home. He walked into the house and first thing his mom walked up to him and engulfed him in a huge hug.

"Thanks mom i really needed that." He said hugging her back letting a few tears fall.

"I know how much she met too you Kidd."

"Yea...I found a college i might be interested in visiting."

"Great we can..."

"I kinda just wanted to go with dad."

"Oh"

"Sorry it's just that I haven't really done any bonding with Graham and well he's basically helped me for the past 7 years."

"No it's okay Henry i have stuff to do around here but your going to tell me all about it."

"Yes" He said running up the stairs there stood Charlie and Jenny at their door.

"Henry!" Charlie said to get his attention.

"Hello whats going on?"

"Jenny and i were wondering if we could borrow a toy of yours?"

"Why?"

"For our Barbies?" Jenny asked

"Fine which one do you want?"

"um.."

"Here hold on" He said running too his room he opened his closet and reached to the top shelf grabbing the box of toys. He brought them over to his sisters. "Take them all just don't break them."

"Thank you Henry!" Charlie sid hugging her brother and then Jenny hugged him too.

Henry walked back into his room. His mine was still think about mutiple things. How did he get to this life. Why did his mom have to be dead it's not like Regina was his mom but did he still think of her that way at times. Why did life have to be so hard?

Emma sat at the kitchen table looking over some papers but then soon put them aside to finally got the life she wanted but why wasn't she as happy as she thought. Why did things have to become so complicated? She wasn't happy at all with Regina she was happy with her family now though. She was happy the way things kind of turned out but there was something else bothering her and she couldn't figure out what.

She looked at her computer the picture of Graham, Henry, Charlie, Jenny and herself they were happy in that picture really happy and she remembered that day. It was the day after the girls 1st play they both played a talking flower which made Emma so proud even though it was a little part it made Emma proud, She thought to that guy that asked her what did she know about family back then she sure didn't know but she was doing her job. She didn't have a family. She knew her parents were out there but did they ever love her? she knew Henry was somewhere out there too but she didn't know where but hoped he had a good future, but she never thought their paths would cross again. Henry walked down stairs with the girls and walked up to his mom.

"Mum?" he said she looked up out of her daze. "You okay?"

"I am fine Henry what is going on?"

"Wondering if i could take the girls out maybe go see grams and ask her about something for school then take the girls too the play ground?"

"Sounds good grab your coats."

"Why it's warm out?" Charlie asked.

"But it's windy so get them on."

"Okay!" Jenny said grabbing the purple coat.

"Hey that is mine!" Charlie said upset.

"No..." Emma stood up from her seat and grabbed her 7 year old daughters red coat.

"Charlie you can wear the red one today?" Charlie looked at her mom.

"Okay!" She then put it on and the 3 of them left the house. she sat down back at the counter, Emma was happy to have a family happy to have Henry in her life. Even though she did miss those 10 years of his life she really wished she didn't but what life would he have if she didn't. Just then there was a knock at the door which she thought it must have been Henry forgetting something. She stood back up and walked over to the door and opened it. But it wasn't Henry...No it was his father Dean! (A/N- already talked we don't know his actual name yet but thats what i am making it)

A/N 2- Hope you enjoyed this chapter read and review thanks sorry for any grammar errors


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Dean..." Emma said shocked.

"I came here to talk to you about our son"

"You don't have right to be here."

"I am his father."

"Dean you lost that privilege 18 years ago when you left me pregnant."

"Emma i was scared I..."

"You were married you had a better life you didn't need me"

"No that's not what i meant..."

"Clearly you did..." Emma said trying to shut the door but Dean held it open with his foot. "Dean leave" Emma said pissed off already.

"Are you happy Emma?"

"What? Why does that even matter?"

"Just answer the question Emma" Dean said patiently he waited.

"Yes i have an amazing have an amazing husband and 3 wonderful kids"

"Our sons growing up and the girls look just like you."

"When did you see them?"

"I was sitting in the car over there..." he pointed "When they left the house."

"Oh...Dean you need to leave now"

"Fine just give this too our son" Dean gave Emma an envelope and he walked back to his car. She stood there at the door and watched him leave, Emma shut the door behind her and laid the envelope on the counter she grabbed her cell and texted her mom.

Emma- Did Henry and the girls get there okay?"

Snow- Yes getting hot chocolate right now then i might take the girls out to the park

Emma- okay thank you

snow- something wrong hun?

Emma- No everything is fine thank you mum.

Snow- If you want you can stop by.

Emma- I might finish something up here then come over.

Snow- Okay love you Emma

Emma- Love you too mom

Emma sat there at the counter she wanted to open the envelope but it was for Henry. She got up and waited but she didn't want too anymore she grabbed the envelope and went too her mums house. She entered the house and the girls were outside playing Henry sat there.

"Hey Mom!" He said

"Henry this is for you" Emma said handing him the envelope Snow looked at her oddly.

"It's from your father" Emma said and Snow's mouth dropped open.

"I will be outside with the girls" She grabbed her coat from behind the door and went out to play with Charlie and Jenny.

Emma sat down next to her son and he picked up the envelope he opened it and looked inside.

"Wow!" He said dropping it...it fell too the floor and dollar bills fell out. He picked it up and noticed a note. Emma stayed quiet she waited for Henry too read the note.

'Hello son,

I don't know your name because i left before you were born, I know i wasn't the type of father you would have hoped for but I had another family. I know it's something you don't want too hear but it's the truth it's not that i loved the more then you i love you so much even though i never met you. Anyways here is some money go spend it on college or maybe a car you should be 17 by now so you are most likely looking at college or finding a job in there is about 1 million dollars i hope that helps you and your mum out. Truely sorry, don't try contacting me because you won't find me.

Your Father Dean'

Henry got up and ripped the note and put it in the trash. Then walked over to his mom and hugged her.

"Henry what did the note say?"

"Theres 1 million dollars there for me to go to college."

"wow..."

**AN alright so i am only writing one more chapter i think after this for the story maybe 2**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Sorry guys this is going to be the last chapter hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 5- 1 Year later**

Henry ran into the house and dropped his bag.

"Mom!" He said sitting down at the table Emma ran down the stairs.

"Henry can you please be quiet I just put your baby brother down for a nap." Emma stood at the end of the table. "What is going on?"

"I got the letter!" He said waving it in the air a smile appeared on Emma's face.

"Did you open it?" Emma asked

"No i was waiting."

"Open it hun." Henry ripped open the envelope and took out the letter. He started to read it the more he read the happier he was. He placed the letter down and looked at Emma.

"I got in!" He said Emma sprung up and hugged him.

"Congratulations Henry I love you." She said kissing his forehead.

"Mum can i go tell the others please?"

"Yes" Henry got up and grabbed the letter.

"I will be back." He said and left the house. Emma picked up her cell and texted Graham. 'Looks like we are going to have to celebrate our sons going to college.' He sent back a smiley face.

**A/N- Sorry that will be the end i know it's a stupid ending but thats it**


End file.
